


sucking diesel

by dnbroughs



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, mechanic eddie, richie gives eddie a heart attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnbroughs/pseuds/dnbroughs
Summary: from the tumblr prompt: ‘Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die. Please don’t ever scare me like that again.’





	sucking diesel

When Eddie Kaspbrak told Richie Tozier that he was going to be the death of him, he didn’t actually expect Richie to follow through.

It all started with that stupid motorbike. Richie had nagged Maggie and Went for months for the stupid thing, and Eddie really had to admire Richie’s tenacity, considering how many times they said no. It seemed, however, that when he turned eighteen, they decided they couldn’t stop him injuring himself anymore, and caved. So, at eighteen years and three hours old, Richie turned up on Eddie’s doorstep with a beat up Harley Davidson and a pleading look in his eyes.

“No.” Richie could barely open his mouth before Eddie denied him of whatever the fuck he was asking for. “No fucking way.”

“C’mon Spaghetti Man” Richie pleaded, bounding up the porch steps two at a time and wrapping his arms tightly around Eddie’s waist, “Help me fix ‘er up.”

Eddie squirmed, trying with all his might to escape Richie’s iron tight grasp.

“No fucking way, Rich, there’s no way in hell I’m helping you pimp up a tin can so you can break your neck. Not happening.”

His efforts were all in vain, however, as Richie pulled him even closer against his chest and leant down to nuzzle at the side of Eddie’s neck.

“Have I ever told you that you look extremely hot when you’re covered in car oil?” Richie whispered against his skin, and Eddie whacked at his head with a groan, pushing at his shoulders. “Honestly, Eds, you’re like a wet dream come true.”

Eddie huffed out a sigh, smacking Richie’s arm once more for good measure, and he pretended to ignore the feeling of Richie grinning against his skin.

“Fine, fine, but I swear to God, Richie, if you so much as look at me while I’m doing this I’ll stab you with my wrench. Got it?”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me.” Richie beamed, smacking wet kisses against Eddie’s cheeks. “When do you wanna start, sugar tits?”

It was going to be a long few weeks.

 

Surprisingly, it hadn’t taken the pair that long to fix up the bike, and even more shockingly, Richie had been a model assistant, allowing Eddie to work in silence and following instructions quickly and effectively. It was almost like he was getting something out of it.

After a month and a bit, and with a lot of patience and paint, the bike was finally finished. Eddie was exhausted to say the least, but Richie was like a kid on Christmas, touching the bike with careful, delicate touches, like it belonged in some sort of museum. When the final coat of paint had dried and Eddie had screwed the last bolt in place, he turned the key in the ignition, admittedly giddy at the deep thrum of the engine finally coming to life.

Richie kissed him long and hard, and Eddie could only smile into the kiss as his hands came up to cover Richie’s, which were cupping his face. When they finally pulled apart, Eddie’s heart almost burst at the unadulterated glee in Richie’s eyes.

“Why don’t you take her for a spin?” Eddie suggested, shocked to find himself sounding more out of breath than he actually was.

Richie only shook his head, his long, unruly curls almost free from the confines of the hair tie sitting at the nape of his neck.

“I’ve got more important things to do first.”

And before Eddie knew it, a pair of strong arms were wrapping around his thighs and hauling him up, and he was being unceremoniously dumped on his workbench. His giggles were swallowed with a bruising kiss, Richie’s hands forcing his thighs apart to he could stand in between them, and feather light traces were being seared against the skin under his flimsy t-shirt.

Maybe this whole thing hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

 

Eddie jerked awake at the sound of his tinny ringtone. Groaning, he turned over and fumbled blindly on his bedside table for his phone, squinting at the brightness of the screen as Bill’s name and contact picture glared back at him. Confusion and curiosity and quite a bit of annoyance bit at Eddie as he checked the time on the screen before answering the call.

“Wiliam Denbrough, you better have a good excuse as to why you’re phoning me at three in the morning.” He moaned, voice dry and gravelly.

Bill only had to say Richie’s name for Eddie to jump out of Bed and pull on a sweater and his shoes, climb out of his window and blindly cycle at full force around town until he spotted one of the duo.

The sickening rev of an engine stopped Eddie dead in his tracks at the Barrens, and he sprinted towards the sound, bike forgotten on the pavement.

He found Bill at the front of a crowd, frantically trying to peer his head in the direction of the racket, and as soon as he caught a glimpse of Eddie, he was running over to him, broken sentences spewing from his mouth.

“E-Eddie I-I tried to- H-he wouldn’t listen-”

“Bill,” Eddie said, forcing his voice to come out level and unpanicked while his heart was smashing against his rib cage, “what’s going on?”

“Rich-”

This time it was the deafening screech of tyres that cut Bill off, and in the haze of rubble and engine fumes, Eddie could just about make out Richie, gripping to the handles of his bike for dear life while another guy dressed all in black, was cutting into his back tyre with his own.

Eddie was frozen. He could only watch as Richie tried to speed up, only to be caught up with again. Eddie knew the tyres wouldn’t last, and the sputtering of the engine meant it could only hold out so long.

He clamped his eyes shut as the bike wobbled. He held back a sob as something heavy collided with the ground.

The crowd around Eddie and Bill erupted into cheers, but all Eddie could focus on was Richie lying on the stone path, his bike smoking twenty feet away from him. As he got closer, he could just make out Richie’s pained groans and the sight of blood on his light was jeans.

Eddie ran the rest of the way, kneeling by Richie’s stupid form, running a hand through his stupid hair while stupid tears stained his own face.

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Eddie spat, roughly checking Richie’s face for cuts before moving onto the rest of his body, his movements softening as Richie hissed as he touched his arm.

“I- shit- I’m sorry Eddie, I thought I could handle it.” Richie’s hand searched for Eddie’s, finally clamping his own around it and he brought it to his mouth, pressing kisses into Eddie’s skin.

“Don’t you dare scare me like that again.” Eddie whispered, using his other hand to frame Richie’s cheek, and his anger slowly dissipated as Richie leant into his touch.

He let go of Eddie’s hand and, instead, intertwined their pinkies, turning his head to peck Eddie’s palm.

“Never again, Eds. Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @d-nbroughs !


End file.
